


Punishments Earned

by Notsalony



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom!Hiram, D/s, Dom!Archie, Kinktober, M/M, Magic Ring, Mind Control, Power Play, Rough Langauge, Slut!Hiram, Spanking, Sub!Hiram, Submission, Thong, Top!Archie, Whore!Hiram, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Hiram Lodge has done a lot in his life that he’s guilt of.  And he’s finally come across the one person he shouldn’t have screwed with the life of, Archie Andrews.
Relationships: Hiram Lodge/Archie Andrews
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Punishments Earned

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for 1 for Kinktober day 11, spankings

Hiram stretched in his office, he’d been busy working on the latest stage of his plans. He’d been planning on muscling Fred out of his business, but now that he’s dead and gone it was going to be so simple. And the fool Archie would never know what happened to him when he was living on the street, or better in one of the rooms at the whore house with his legs spread.   
  
He reached down and adjusted himself in his slacks. Fuck the idea of Archie Andrews spreading his thighs for men on soiled sheets night after night, hour after hour his sweet ass being loaded with big cocks and loads of cum. Fuck, he was getting hard. Maybe he should buy the boy after he’s been trained and keep him around as a fucking post to show his daughter who was in charge here. He was openly groping himself now at the thought.   
  
“Whatcha thinking about?” A voice asked and Hiram felt his skin tingle and before he knew what was going on he started talking.   
  
“Archie Andrews sucking my cock… riding my cock… brought down to being nothing more than a pretty whore when I’ve finished ruining his life…” Hiram’s eyes were glassy as he tried to shake it off.   
  
“Dirty boy…” The voice spoke again, soft against his ear, but he couldn’t turn to look. “And that made you hard?”   
  
“yes…” Hiram blushed like he hadn’t in a long time. Not since he’d long stopped feeling shame for his actions.   
  
“Show me.” Hiram moved his hand away that had been holding himself and hiding the bulge from the voice. But now he was showing it off. “Take it out.” He felt his face flush as he opened his fly and the silk clad bulge came out into the open. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to put on that silk thong this morning instead of something more substantial. But the thin material of the silk thong was stretched by his thick nearly eight inch cock as it pulsed from his dirty thoughts.   
  
“Why am…. I…” Hiram’s eyes went glassy again.   
  
“Take off your pants, men wear pants, dirty little whores don’t.” Hiram’s hands shook as he undid his belt and slacks before sliding them down and stepping out of them. “Better… shirt too. You’re a filthy whore, you don’t get to wear men’s clothing.” Hiram blushed, hadn’t he dreamed of saying something similar to Archie? But he took off his shirt and felt his face go crimson. Sitting there in nothing but that obscenely stretched thong… he looked ridicules. He was aware of that now.   
  
“Why am I doing this?” Hiram finally got out.   
  
“Because I told you to. And because you deserve it.” The voice purred in his ear. “But more than that… you deserve to be treated like a piece of meat. That’s all you’re good for.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“But what?”   
  
“I’m smart too… I… I should….”   
  
“Shhh.” A finger was touching his lips but he couldn’t really seem to make it out. It was like it was blurry. “If you’re so smart, why did you let me into your house?” Hiram’s mind raced. He remembered a knock at the door earlier today and opening the door and finding no one there. Why didn’t he remember… he frowned and the hand that finger was attached to was traveling down his chest to tweak his nipples. “such a good boy… so responsive. You’ll make a fine whore.”   
  
“I’m not…. a…”   
  
“Shhh…” The hand tightened around his cock and squeezed. “Shame you’re so big…”   
  
“why…”   
  
“Because you’re not going to get to use it.” The voice was next to him and then a tongue was licking his tears. Why was he crying? What…   
  
“Hiram….my filthy whore, do you think I should let you cum?”   
  
“yes…” Hiram sobbed out.   
  
“Are you willing to earn it?”   
  
“yes please… god yes…”   
  
“Than look at me Hiram.” He turned and there sat Archie looking like he stepped out of a magazine ad selling sex. He cupped Hiram’s cheek. “Hiram… stand up.” Hiram blushed as he stood up, his manhood jutting out in that all too tiny and over stretched thong that he was wearing. “You’ve been a naughty boy haven’t you Hiram?”   
  
“yes…” Hiram looked down.   
  
“Then I’d say you earned this.” Hiram frowned as Archie sat on his desk, before he patted his knee. “Be a good boy and get over my knee.”   
  
“Archie why would…”   
  
“I said… over my knee.” Archie put some weight behind his words and there was a flash on his left hand before Hiram felt his eyes go glassy. He tried to fight against it, but only managed to make himself shake as he leaned over Archie’s knee and feel small and foolish for having done it.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“Count.” Archie’s demanding voice echoed as it cut off Hiram’s question. And then his work hardened hand came down firmly on Hiram’s shapely ass.   
  
“One…” Hiram blushed. Why was he… another blow. “Two…” He couldn’t stop himself. Every time he’d call out the number. And shortly thee after Archie’s hand would come back, spanking his ass and making him blush harder, his hard cock grinding against Archie’s thigh as he took his punishment. He wasn’t sure how long this went on till eventually he said fifty. Archie left him there, gently rubbing his reddened ass for along time.   
  
“You know… I don’t think you’ve quite learned your lesson yet.”   
  
“Archie…”   
  
“Don’t say my name. You call me Master or Sir.”   
  
“yes sir…” Hiram’s eyes closed, he couldn’t believe he was doing this. “What can I do to earn your forgiveness…. Master?”   
  
“Oh I don’t know that you can earn my forgiveness. But you might learn your lesson if you’re lips get around my fat cock.” Archie gave him a shove and he crumpled to the ground. He looked up at Archie, no… at master, and watched as he pulled out a nearly nine inch cock from his jeans. “Get to it bitch. I want this cock shinny with your spit before I fuck your great ass and teach you exactly what your whore body is for.”   
  
“yes sir.” Hiram moved and took the crown of the cock he now belonged to into his mouth. He wasn’t sure why any of this was going on, maybe it was the ring he could see on Arch-Master’s finger. The one that seemed to glow every time Master gave a command. But that thought fell away from his mind as he took more of Master’s cock in his mouth. This was where he belonged, he needed to do this. To service Master. That’s what he was here for. That’s what he existed for. He was master’s good slut.   
  
Later, after he’d blown master and been fucked twice by the boy he’d sought to destroy earlier in the day, Hiram lay naked and spent on the floor of his office, his cock still hard and leaking but his hands bound behind his back. Master was sitting in his chair, only wearing Hiram’s robe, open so that the long line of his exquisite body was on display and Hiram could see the red happy trail that led down to his swollen member.   
  
“You know slut… I really do have to thank Nick, he was right, this ring was exactly what I needed to teach you where you belonged. Now… go get the water warm enough. I intend to fuck you in your shower and then when I’m done there, I’m going to fuck you in your bed while your wife watches me take you apart. You’re not going to be wearing a lot of clothing around this house, so get used to being nude slave.” Archie moved and put his hand under Hiram’s chin and brought him up to look him in the eye. “When I’m done with you, I’ll own everything you ever owned, and if you’re lucky I’ll sell you to the highest bidder, but more than likely I’ll charge a buck a pop for guys to spread your thighs and fuck you senseless.”   
  
“sir…”   
  
“Don’t worry my little whore, but I’ll still fuck you. After all, you have to know who owns you, don’t you?”   
  
“yes sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s hear it for Kinktober!


End file.
